Season 6 RFR The Lost Episodes Postponed
by originalmasterk
Summary: Postponed for now...
1. SEASON 6's Lost Episode Promo!

**The Biggest Event in RFR History!**

"**Ray, don't do this, not again!"**

"**The world… ISN'T yours!"**

"**Crap, are you serious?"**

"**This is a little stupid Robbie, can't you forgive me?"**

**"We're way past forgiveness I'm onto your reckoning"**

"**Travis slow down, Kim isn't it,"**

**"That's exactly it; she's not an IT!"**

"**Robness, don't patronize me!"**

**"I guess it's not over yet guys…"**

SEASON 6 – The Lost Episodes…………………………………..

Episode 1 which was previously posted will re-premiere this Friday, in its exact form as before! And from August 18th and up expect all new episodes with a re-mixed episode 2 and 3 that have no relation to Astica's episodes What-so-EVER!

Read Season 6 how it was meant to be read……

COMING SOON!

Note: GO Back and read my season 5, to find out what you've missed………


	2. 601 Smooth Operator

**The-MK Zone Presents:**

**RFR Season 6 Fan-fic**

**Episode 1 – Smooth Operator**

**I Am Not Affiliated in any way with the Series, Its Cast and Crew or Characters, and the series is property of The-N and Family Channel. **

**All Songs referred to, are songs not owned by me and are property of their respective owners.**

**Authors Note: If you haven't read my season 5 then make sure you do before this, as many things in this episode refer to my previous season. **

Parker continued watching on as Kim and Travis continued to kiss, standing on the first step of Kim's stoop. Kim pulled her head back now, and her mouth was wide open. Travis stood there looking at her; his face was frozen on hers.

"What… happened?" Kim asked, looking, still staring into Travis' eyes. Parker walked and stood between the two of them.

"I think I'm still trying to figure that out," Parker added and she looked at both Travis and Kim with her hands on her hips. "You guys never had any secret kind of thing or what-"

"No we didn't!" Kim yelled as if she was being strongly accused. "I can't believe that just happened. No biggie it was just a spare of the moment kiss. Maybe I should get inside." Kim ran into her house and shut the door fast, and Travis and Parker stood there.

"Whoa," Parker breathed out. "What… was that?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out," Travis said. "But I have to admit… whatever that was… it was hot."

"And I never thought I would hear you say that!" Parker yelled. "By the way Mr. Hong Kong I thought you weren't going to get involved with anyone in Roscoe…"

"You think I planned for what just happened?" Travis asked. "I'm completely in shock over what happened just like you are… but Kim thinks it was just a reaction to the news and she's probably right. Let's get going to your house, I've got to catch my flight early." They walked down the porch and onto the sidewalk.

_Theme Song (Created by me, The Author, Ganzagila):_

_Robbie: It's all you ever hear_

_Look like this, act like this, do exactly like this, _

_But how do you fight it?_

_Well a year ago my friends and I started a radio station,_

_That's how we get our voice across_

_Plus we have alias…_

_Now we're as loud as we want_

_Song:_

_We've changed you in a way_

_In what we do or say_

_In the end we'll never make you pay_

_We help you_

_Your dreams come true_

_(awww yeaaah we always see you through)_

_When you're listening,_

_If you're listening, _

_nowww we're on the air_

_Robbie: You're listening to Radio Free Roscoe!_

_Lily: GOODNIGHT ROSCOE, I LOVE YOUUUU!_

Two days later, it was now Monday morning and people were entering Roscoe high. Lily and Ray were now sitting together on the stairs, Ray was a stair higher than Lily and she was sitting in between his legs.

"This weekend was so fun!" Lily said playfully as she leaned her head against Ray's left leg. "Too bad it couldn't last forever… now we have to deal with reality."

"You mean, Robbie," Ray said. "Have you ever thought that maybe you should leave Robbie alone until he's ready to come around?"

"Oh yeah that's really going to work," Lily said sarcastically. "Even though, he hates you."

"Well you worked out things with Parker so easily," Ray said. "Maybe things with Robbie and I will work out."

"What happened between Parker and me was different," Lily told Ray. "Besides I'm sure it was all out of her system after that immature food fight she started." River Pierce came walking by and he stopped at the stairs and looked at them.

"You guys should get your books and start getting to class," River said. "Move it."

"Ok, calm down," Lily said, holding out her hands. "Mr. Pierce…"

"Excellent, you all both have your work cut out for you tonight," River said. "See you tonight at your detentions."

"Oh I forgot about that," Lily said. "River there is no way I can make it tonight, I have to study for midterms and-"

"You better be able to make it tonight," River said. "And during school hours you'll refer to me as Mr. Pierce. Don't want to end up like Kim now?" River smiled and walked away.

"I can't believe he would suspend Kim like that, that's so not cool," Lily said. "He needs a life."

At another part of the school, Parker was with Travis, at her locker and she was taking out her books.

"I still can't believe you stayed an extra day Travis," Parker said. "You're missing so much school."

"School in Hong Kong's different; I can catch up," Travis said. "Plus I was given a lot of my homework in advanced. I need to find Kim and talk to her."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Parker said. "Besides the fact that she's suspended, she still has to deal with the loss of Cougar radio and Jean-Luc."

"Only an idiot would cheat on a girl like Kim," Travis said. Parker gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Um, It is Kim Carlisle," Parker said. "You of all people, defending Kim like that… and kissing her… now I'm reminded of that sight again, yuck."

"I think someone's a bit jealous," Travis joked. Parker gave him a sarcastic look.

"How could I not be," she said. "When you know that I'm in love with you." She slammed the locker door and walked away from him.

Robbie was by himself, at his locker getting out his books for class. He put his backpack on his back and closed his locker and started walking until Blaire came around the corner and bumped into him.

"Ouch watch where you're going-" Blaire started. "Oh, Robbie… how's everything going?"

"G-great," Robbie stuttered. "Long time no see. How's everything at the Oracle?"

"Super," Blaire said. "Sorry I can't stay and chitchat; I really have to run… but are you doing anything later?"

"No not really…" Robbie said, wondering what she had in mind.

"Well great," Blaire said. "I'm throwing a party thing tonight… kinda like a 'forget about midterms' relaxation period. You know where I live, you better show up."

"If I'm not studying," Robbie said. "But I guess it would be nice to try something different for a change."

"Well see you around," Blaire smiled and walked off, leaving Robbie confused.

A little later after second period, Alexis and Jordan were hanging out in the hallways, heading to their next class.

"So how has your Audrey free life been?" Alexis asked Jordan, and they both laughed. "I'm so glad we don't talk to her anymore."

"Me too, even though I know she's definitely plotting her revenge," Jordan said. "No one gets away from Audrey that easily."

"But she's never allowed to raise her hand again!" Alexis laughed and Jordan laughed with her.

"So are you going to come with me to Blaire's party tonight?" Jordan asked.

"Definitely, I'll do anything but study!" Alexis excitedly exclaimed. "And Audrey's probably going to be there… I can't wait for the excitement!"

"Are Robbie and his friends coming tonight?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know… parties aren't really Robness' thing," Alexis said. "And I don't think he's on speaking terms with Lily and Ray. For a group of friends, they always have issues."

"Well at least you and I will be going to this party drama free!" Jordan said, and she and Alexis slapped five in the air.

In another hallway, of the school, Ray saw Grace at her locker so he decided to walk up to her.

"Hey Grace, how's it going?" Ray asked. She closed her locker and gave him a dirty look.

"The sky," she said.

"Huh? I asked how's it go-… never mind, anyways what are you doing tonight?" Ray asked, trying to sound polite and interested in what she had to say.

"I'm not doing anything with you so why do you care?" Grace responded in an extremely rude fashion.

"I want to make up for all the jerk things I've did to you," Ray said. "I really need to apologize because in all of our relationships you have been such a good girlfriend and you didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you."

"Wow I'm glad you finally noticed," Grace said sarcastically. "But I don't need your apologies."

"I know you don't mean that," Ray said. "Grace I'm really sorry."

"Ray you constantly do this," Grace said, feeling annoyed. "Me, Lily, me, Lily… you've got to stop this or I'm going to lose. My. Mind!"

"Gracie-"

"Don't call me that!" Grace yelled. "I can't believe I'm still talking to you, you're a jerk who thinks he is so smooth!" Grace speed walked away from Ray and he watched her leave.

After school and after the detention, Robbie and Kim were hanging out at the RFR station just listening to different music and sitting on the sofa.

"Kim I still think it's unfair and your parents have to continue fighting it," Robbie said. "The River snake can't suspend you just because you broke up with him."

"Yeah but he pissed me off and got me to react to what he was saying," Kim said. "He set me up and now theirs nothing I can do about it; he kicked me off of RFR also. There's something you can do about it, if only RFR was back." Robbie gave Kim a serious expression.

"I hope you aren't suggesting we come back," Robbie said. "As much as I loved RFR I'm glad we've finished. Lily's a cheat, Ray's a backstabber and I don't really need to broadcast with them."

"Glad you worked things out with them," Kim sarcastically remarked. "I guess I'm not the only one who has to deal with so much on their plate."

"I didn't know Travis was dinner," Robbie joked. Kim's mouth opened wide.

"Out of all the people in the world why would you say Travis?" Kim asked. "He told you?"

"Yah he did," Robbie said. "He actually told me about 30 times this whole weekend. I know he lives in Hong Kong but you know a kiss like what he described can make someone change all their life plans."

"First of all, I haven't even broken up with the jerk yet," Kim started, referring to Jean-Luc, "And I really cared about him. Secondly, it's Travis. I have nothing in common with him."

"Except you both like kissing each other," Robbie added. "And I see the way you look at him."

"McGrath, I never really talk to Travis," Kim said. "How could you say you see something like that?"

"Fine I lied, I don't see the way you look at him," Robbie said. "But judging by the way you've been talking, I know I will." Kim smiled.

"Well I guess he's cute, the way he squints his eyes when he laughs," Kim said, daydreaming. "He always has this innocent expression on his face and he's also mature, a great kisser… and even though I still think his Buddha quotes are strange…"

"Kim I get it," Robbie said. "You like Travis."

"No I…" Kim started. "I don't… I mean I… you're right Robbie. I do."

"Well why don't you tell him that?" Robbie replied. "I think that considering he stayed a few extra days to find out how you felt about the kiss, he deserves to know."

"You're right," Kim said, feeling worried. "But I don't know where to find him."

"Chances are we can find him at Blaire's party if he's going," Robbie said. "I'm not really a party person but I was thinking of checking it out."

"Oh come on McGrath please say you'll go!" Kim begged. "I can't go without you!"

"Fine…" Robbie said. "I guess it could be fun." Kim smiled.

Meanwhile, at Mickey's, Lily, Ray and Travis were now hanging together at a table, talking and drinking milkshakes.

"I am so bored," Lily said. "Maybe I should go home and study." Travis and Ray looked at her. "Fine, I meant study and watch the O.C.?"

"Why study now when we can save it for last minute?" Ray asked. "Strong how come Parker's not with you?"

"I don't know she didn't want to come out tonight," Travis said. "So I'm free to do whatever you guys want. We could check out Blaire's party?"

"Hmmm… I don't know Travis we really aren't the party type," Lily said. "And when since have you been?"

"I'm willing to try new things," Travis said. "Meet new interesting people…"

"Ooooh," Lily teased. She looked at Ray. "I think young Travis has met someone new?"

"Well new to me I guess," Travis said. "You've met her before." Ray shook Travis' hand.

"You and Alexis, awesome," Ray congratulated. Travis gave Ray a serious look. "If it's not Alexis you're talking about then… who?"

"Kim," Travis said. "I think I like Kim Carlisle. We kissed Friday night." Ray and Lily looked at each other then looked at Travis seriously for a moment. Then Ray almost fell backwards laughing and Lily put her head on the table, laughing, knocking over her empty milkshake glass. They were hysterical.

"KIM CARLISLE!" Ray laughed to death. Lily continued laughing trying to catch her breath.

"Out of all the people you and Kim, HAHA!" Lily laughed like crazy.

"Thanks a lot guys, I thought you would understand." Travis said, and he got up from the table.

"Wait, Travis!" Lily choked on her laughter. "We're sorry…it's just that I never would have expected you two…" Travis sat back down.

"Travis you are aware this is Kim Carlisle right?" Ray asked. "I never thought she was your type."

"I don't know what happened between her and me," Travis said. "But I know I liked it. I'm wondering if Kim feels the same way."

"Well why don't we find out?" Lily asked. "I'm sure she's at this party."

"I don't want to crowd her," Travis said. "I mean she was just dumped by a guy she really trusted… let her talk to him first and then when things are settled I'll deal." Lily and Ray nodded in agreement.

"Wait so that means… you're going to be staying in Roscoe a bit longer?" Lily asked.

"Actually…" Travis started. "I haven't told anyone this, but my dad wants to move back here, he says he misses the atmosphere. I'm back guys." Lily and Ray both smiled, and Lily got up to hug Travis."

"That's so awesome welcome back!" Lily said as she wrapped her arms around him. "That means we can hang out like old times and you can manage No Man's Land again and come back to RFR!" Lily dropped her arms. "I forgot, RFR is no more," Lily said. She frowned, and Ray and Travis looked at her. Just then Alexis and Jordan walked into Mickey's. They spotted Lily and the others so they went and sat at the table with them.

"Hey guys!" Alexis excitedly greeted as she pulled a chair for herself.

"Hi Alexis," Lily said, and Ray and Travis each gave her a hand wave. "Hey Jordan…"

"Lily I'm over it," Jordan said. "Now that I think about it, we deserved that video you made of us. I was a horrible person when I hung out with Audrey but now she's history."

"So are you guys gonna go to Blaire's kickin' party?" Alexis asked. They each gave her a blank look. "Come on you guys have to come, it will take your mind off of midterms and like I just said it's going to be kickin'."

"Fine I'm in," Lily said. "Only if you promise to never use that 'kickin' phrase again." Everyone laughed. They all got up to leave.

At Blaire's house, Robbie and Kim were now entering the party and loud Coldplay music was playing. There were many other teenagers and classmates from school there, hanging out all over the house and in the backyard. 'Coldplay – Speed of Sound' was playing and Robbie and Kim were looking for Blaire.

"You see her anywhere?" Kim asked, as her and Robbie entered in the kitchen. Blaire then came into the kitchen from the living room and tapped Robbie on the back.

"Hey Robbie, Kim," Blaire said to them as they turned to face her.

"What's up Blaire?" Robbie asked. Kim saw the way they were looking at each other.

"Excuse us for a second," Kim said and she pulled Robbie over to a corner in the kitchen.

"Robbie, have you and Blaire ever went out together?" Kim asked, sounding clear over the music.

"Where would you get that from?" Robbie wondered.

"Maybe the way you look at her," Kim said. "The way you use to look at me."

"Listen Kim," Robbie said as he looked back to see where Blaire was. "When you were in Paris, Blaire and I dated for a little but we didn't have the same views as each other, so we broke up."

"Oh wow," Kim said sarcastically. "So while I was gone you started dating others?"

"While you were gone you started dating others," Robbie said. "So don't try that." Kim ignored what he said.

"I don't see Travis anywhere," Kim said. "He's probably in the backyard." Kim walked through the backdoor from the kitchen onto the backyard deck.

Meanwhile at the front of Blaire's house, Travis, Lily, Ray, Alexis and Jordan were now entering the party. As they looked around they saw people dancing, and several people were just standing around talking and drinking from plastic cups.

"I wonder if it's pop everyone's drinking," Lily said. "I mean, it is a Monday…"

The song 'Splender – It's Alright, I'm Ok (a.k.a. I Think God Can Explain)' was now playing; in the backyard, Kim continued looking around for Travis because there were so many people. She now headed back to the kitchen to talk to Robbie until she was blocked from getting up the deck stairs because guy and girl were sitting on it, making out.

"Excuse me," Kim said. The guys face finally came apart from the girls, and he looked at Kim. It was Jean-Luc. Kim was now frozen, staring at him in shock. Jean-Luc stood up instantly.

"Kim I can explain!" Jean-Luc panicked. Kim looked at him with disgust. She ran up the stairs but Jean-Luc grabbed her hand.

"Kim I care about you," Jean-Luc said. "I'm sorry about everything, please listen to me!"

"I trusted you!" Kim yelled at Jean-Luc, and she threw the engagement ring at him.

"And Kim I trusted you to trust me!" Jean-Luc yelled back. "But it looks like you don't!"

"Parker and Travis saw you and now I caught you with my own eyes!" Kim argued. "What can possibly be the reason that you would lie to me about going back to Paris and you make out with this bimbo?" The blonde girl looked as if she didn't know where she was.

"Actually, I don't have a reason Kim!" Jean-Luc said. "But I really do love you; you make me proud of myself!"

"And right now I'm disgusted in myself," Kim said as she started to cry. "To fall for a person like you, I really loved you Jean-Luc! I would have done anything for you…" Kim ran inside the house into the kitchen where Robbie was talking to Blaire.

"We have to go McGrath!" Kim cried. She grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him fast through the kitchen and into the living room where Travis and everyone stood.

"Hi K-" Travis started but Kim and Robbie rushed past him, running out of the house. Jean-Luc and the blonde girl came walking in with drinks in their hands into the living room.

"Now I know why she was in such a hurry," Lily said. "I know Kim isn't my favorite person but she definitely did not deserve this. I'm doing something about it." Lily walked up to Jean-Luc and pulled his drink from his hand.

"Just checking if it was pop," Lily said. "Oh I didn't recognize it was you Jean-Luc, how's it going?"

"It's going not bad Lily, yourself?" Jean-Luc said. The blonde chick just stood next to Jean-Luc quietly.

"Oh so there's nothing wrong?" Lily continued. "That's not how it looked like to me when I saw Kim."

"Kim is just overdramatic," Jean-Luc said. Lily gave him his drink back. "She knows I love her, I'm the type that doesn't want to be held back by a stupid ring on the finger. I still want to be free to date her and other girls." Lily was shocked.

"You can't just do things like that," Lily argued. "You really like this tramp as much as Kim?" The blonde girl stepped up in Lily's face.

"Um I'm like so totallayyy not a tramp," She said to Lily. "What-evaw! Yaw keep thinking thawwwt." The ditzy blonde stepped back and now Lily was face to face with Jean-Luc again. Lily laughed.

"What-evaw?" Lily asked. "Have a fun time with her Jean-Luc, you threw a way something really important for… whatever you call this." Lily pulled Jean-Luc's drink out of his hand and poured it on his head. She walked back to Travis and Ray, who were watching what happened from a little distance.

"Nice one Lily," Ray said. "I'm lucky I didn't earn a drink on my head when… you know, Grace and me."

"Let's go guys," Lily said. "I feel bad for Kim and I know exactly how she feels." The three of them walked out of the door.

In Blaire's backyard, Alexis and Jordan were each drinking pop and standing on the deck looking around. They saw Audrey from afar standing on the lawn with Rivanna and Nicole.

"I want to join the cheerleading team," Alexis said. "And I want you to join it back. It's no fair because of Audrey."

"Well what are the chances of us getting rid of her," Jordan said.

"I'm not sure," Alexis said, "But I think we should try."

Lily, Ray and Travis were now on the street heading to Mickey's; it was pretty dark outside and they were discussing how to help Kim.

"I think we should plan something," Lily said. "To get back at River and get Kim unsuspended."

"Definitely," Travis said. "No one messes with my… not exactly girl… but crush."

"River's going to regret the day he messed with Kim," Ray added.

A little later, at Mickey's, Kim and Robbie now came into the store and sat at a table.

"I can't believe what happened," Kim said to Robbie. "I felt like he didn't even care."

"Kim you should know that Jean Luck is an idiot," Robbie said. "And he doesn't deserve a girl like you." Kim started to cry.

"Fine then Robbie tell me, who does," Kim cried. Robbie put his hand on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss but before their lips met, Mickey interrupted.

"We're closing in thirty minutes, better get whatever it is you want to order now," Mickey advised. Lily, Ray and Travis came into Mickey's. They saw Kim and Robbie at a table.

"Hey guys," Travis said to them.

"Hey how's it going," Robbie said, and Kim wiped her eyes. She just stared at Travis but never responded. Robbie didn't even bother to look at Ray or Lily.

"Kim we thought of a plan to get you back into Roscoe High," Lily said. "And get you onto Cougar radio."

"Well I hope it works," Kim said, sniffing. "The faster I get my life back to normal, the better."

The morning, Ray and Lily were now at school and they waited until River was heading towards them to start their plan.

"River's on his way," Lily whispered to Ray as they waited for him to come around the corner. As soon as they saw his feet coming into the hallway, they started making out with each other.

"What is the meaning of this?" River Pierce said. "Making out in the hallways, you know that is against the rules." Lily and Ray pulled apart from each other.

"Oh sorry about that River," Lily said.

"It's Mr. Pierce to you," River said. "Is that so hard to comprehend?"

"No, we're surprised you actually caught onto that maybe you're not such a moron," Ray said.

"Are you talking to the assistant principal like this?" River asked. "I can't believe you have so many guts, I guess you don't mind ending up like Kim. Get to the Cougar radio office immediately for your one way ticket home."

"Yeah, yeah," Lily said. "You're such a twit, get bent Pierce."

"Now you want to join Brennan here," River said.

"River what is your problem, you constantly try to get back at Kim and I or anyone that's our friend just because we dumped you?" Lily asked.

"I really liked you Lily and you dumped me with no explanation," River said. "That hurt, now get going." He pointed to the direction of the Cougar radio office. Travis came into the hallway on a skate board and using his cell phone at the same time.

"It looks like all of you want to go home together," River Pierce said. "Get to the booth all of you." As they all went and sat together, in the booth, Mr. Waller came in and asked what was going on.

"They are all in trouble again?" Mr. Waller asked River. "They already cause a disturbance in the cafeteria and one would think they would have learned by their detentions. Suspend them all."

"That's no fair!" Lily yelled to Mr. Waller. "We did all this because you wouldn't discuss why Kim was suspended so easily. You let one of your favorite students be suspended unfairly for something that wasn't her fault."

"Mr. Pierce reported to me that Kim was using vulgar language on Cougar radio," Mr. Waller said. "Kim knows that is forbidden and she needed time off to think about what she did."

"River lied to you!" Ray argued with him. "Kim got suspended because she doesn't like him and told him to shut up. River was trying to suspend me for calling him River."

"Is this true?" Mr. Waller asked. River nodded. "Why would you do something like this Mr. Pierce? Suspending one of our best students because of a disagreement, you are only assistant principal and you have no right to lie to someone who is your authority. What do you plan on doing about this?"

"Can I get my last pay check?" River asked. "After I call up Kim's family and allow her back?"

"Perfect idea," Mr. Waller said. "Meet me in my office for a further discussion River, and you kids may go but stay out of trouble." Mr. Waller walked out of the Cougar booth with River, leaving the three all together.

"Rock on!" Lily yelled. "We did it, Boo yah!"

"We pulled this off so smooth," Ray complimented the plan. "Now Strong all you need to do is tell Kim how you really feel about everything."

"I know," Travis said. "Believe me, I'll get to that. She can't turn down a guy who helped get her back into school."

"Actually she could," Ray said. "This is Kim we're talking about. She is usually so picky about her guys but I guess since she picked you…"

"Then you must be one of the good guys," Lily said. "Even though her first boyfriend was a liar and her second was a cheat."

"Her third boyfriend may be the one for her," Travis said, thinking positively. They all laughed and walked out of the booth.

**\The End/**

**Please help support the Hurricane Katrina victims in New Orleans. Ask your parents to donate at the Red Cross website, **** You can make a difference!**

**River's finished? Jean-Luc and Kim are over? Robbie is finished with Ray and **

**Lily? Travis is back and caring for Kim? Find out the truth of what happens!**

**Only in The-MK Zone!**

**Episode 2 will be released Saturday, September 24th and is called '****One Million Cent Girl'!**

**Only in The-MK Zone!**


	3. Postponed

Postponed for now until further notice. However I will leave you with a quote

"Ray, just like those tattoo's… we were temporary."


End file.
